


Running With Wolves

by Papergirlpapertown



Series: PaperGirl Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nemeton, Original Character(s), Season 3 AU, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, The Pack is Awesome, human sacrifices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papergirlpapertown/pseuds/Papergirlpapertown
Summary: Ali Ayers knew Beacon Hills was dangerous for the Supernatural, but that didn’t stop her from returning anyway.Except since she returned, people seem to be dying left and right and always in the same way. Strangulation.So she decided to enlist the help of some new friends at her school, but she doesn’t expect to get tangled up in a Supernatural war for power.





	1. The Alpha Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to start this series! I've had this idea for quite some time (back when I first started watching Teen Wolf honestly) and I love where it's headed.  
Please leave Kudos and comments! They encourage me to write more of it!
> 
> Also: I know I’ve changed her name several times but it’s staying this time around. Her name is Ali because that’s what I came up with originally and it’s staying that way. Sorry about the confusion

Death. 

That was all that surrounded her. She stared at the faded world around her. It didn’t feel real. None of it did. 

The last few years of her life had meant nothing now. 

The station was filled to the brim with forgotten souls, lost to the world around them. Stuck in limbo between life and death. 

As she curled up on the bench beside the tracks, a familiar face found itself by her side.

The brown hair she had loved to run her fingers through.

The inquisitive gaze she had once loved to stare at.

The soft hand that covered hers in last-ditch effort to comfort one another like they used to.

Before the Nemeton.

Before the Oni.

Before lists and doctors and hunters. 

Before _him_.

Her father had told her to never fall in love with a dead man.

Too late.

** _Two Years Earlier_ **

Ali’s pager went off just as she began to doze off from the long hours she had been putting in at the hospital. She reached over to check the code calling her back to the front of Beacon Hills Memorial. 

One name sent her running. 

Melissa McCall.

Her laced boots hit the tile at breakneck speed, reaching the reception desk in record time. The older woman sighed in relief as she caught the wide-eyed gaze of her new volunteer, gesturing toward the two gurneys being pushed through the hospital. Ali followed Melissa down the hallway, rolling her sleeves up in preparation for anything the nurse would have her do.

“There’s a boy in that other room,” Melissa told her, an urgent look in her eyes, “His name is Isaac Lahey, I need you to try and calm him down”

Ali nodded, grasping a clipboard and rushing across the hall, watching the curly-haired boy struggle against whatever injuries he had managed to sustain during the crash. 

“Please” Isaac’s voice was raspy, begging, “I need to call--Call Derek.”

“Hey” Ali began, placing her hands on his shoulders, the words leaving her lips meant to soothe, “I need you to calm down so I can check your wound.”

Isaac bolted up at the last phrase and she decided to hold him down further, surprise catching his face at her own strength. “Calm down” She implored with more force than usual, his pupils dilated before resting against the hospital bed again, staring into space as she popped the buttons of his shirt open, revealing the bloody lines etched into his body.

She recoiled at the smell. 

Animal claws would be closer together.

She knew what had left those. 

The pheromones were enough to scare off any creature that wasn’t a wolf.

Those marks meant an Alpha was in town, and if the closing wound was any indication, the anxious teenager before her was a wolf himself. He was meant to send a message.

But to who?

She scratched something on the clipboard before clocking out for the day, her mind too busy sorting out what the presence of a second Alpha in Beacon Hills meant. She hadn’t even considered her first day at her new school until she reached the house and saw several textbooks on the dining table.

“Hey!” Her dad called from the kitchen, his dirty blonde head poking out from behind the wall, “I know you were working late so I saved some food for you and picked up the rest of your books.”

She smiled to herself before joining him at the island in the kitchen, perching herself on the barstool. 

“Thanks” She responded, taking the lone plate of pasta and sticking the metal fork into it, her mind still on the kid she had tended to earlier. 

“Everything okay?” David asked, his brow furrowed in concern. Ali nodded, trying to keep her dad from getting more involved than he already was. 

Her mother’s death had already exposed him to the supernatural world as a whole, he didn’t need to worry about a possible Alpha trailing anyone they didn’t want around. 

“How are the lesson plans coming?” She asked instead, swallowing the last of the pesto covered Italian food she loved so much. 

David sighed loudly before pouring himself a glass of bourbon, “I think that’s your answer.” He joked, lifting the glass up in a mock toast, “To the first day of school,” 

Ali let a chuckle slip past her lips before placing her dish in the sink and heading upstairs to crash in her bed. 

She stared at the ceiling above her, wondering what an Alpha would want with Beacon Hills, especially since her mother had told her that the Hale family was already protecting the city.

It couldn’t be good.

The last time the Ayers women had run into a werewolf, his blind ass tricked them into helping him find the last remaining Druid.

She closed her eyes at the horrid memory, her fingernails digging themselves into her palm. That had been several months ago.

She hadn’t seen him since.

But if he was still alive after what her mother had done to him, then she knew why he would come back to Beacon Hills.

He had come back for the Druid.

He had come back for her.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali’s first day at Beacon Hills is an eventful one.

The walls of Beacon Hills high hadn’t changed in her two-year absence, but the atmosphere had. Something had made the school more melancholy, more cautious than in previous years. Ali shook her head at the thought. 

David would’ve told her if something had happened, but then again he had been ignorant of her and her Mom’s other nature until a few months ago. 

Her thoughts sent her crashing into two figures standing in the hallway, her schedule falling to the floor.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Ali responded immediately, leaning down to grab the papers that had flown out of her hand. The taller of the two figures bent down to help her, his tanned skin contrasting against the pale white of the tile underneath her. 

“That’s okay,” His voice was soft, calming, he stole a look at one of the papers before handing it back to her, “Locker combinations, class schedules, You’re pretty organized,” 

A slight smile tugged at her lips as she tucked the papers back in her folder, “Thanks, I uh, I try.” 

“I’m Scott.” He offered his hand out to her and she took it, examining his face. The smell emanating off him was familiar, and there was a slight tinge to it. 

Something..._predatory._

But his brown eyes were almost puppy-like, his smile friendly and she dismissed her concerns. 

“Ali,” She offered, letting go of his hand as she sent a look behind her, “I should--uh--”

Scott nodded, almost drawing himself out of a trance, “Oh right, yeah.”

Ali began to walk away, her curls bouncing behind her, “It was nice to meet you, Scott.”

“You too!” he called, and she could hardly keep the smile off her face.

***

Scott stared at the spot the girl had been standing for a few seconds before Stiles grasped his shoulder. 

“Dude” His best friend called, shaking him out of his stupor. 

“Huh?”

Stiles rolled his eyes as the two entered their English classroom, settling in next to each other while the rest of the class filed in. The spot in front of him was left open and he had to stop himself from hoping Allison would appear and they would spend the whole year sitting near each other. 

He shook himself out of that fantasy. He had spent too long entertaining those thoughts over the summer, he didn’t need it distracting him from school before the year even began. 

“Is anyone?” Her soft voice pulled him back to reality where he saw the exact scenario he had envisioned taking place.

He swallowed before shaking his head nervously, “Uh, no, no, no, no, no it’s all you--It’s vacant” Scott stammered out, scolding himself for still falling apart whenever she appeared. 

The pinging of phones scattered itself around the classroom and Scott had to resist wincing from the enhanced sound.

He gazed at the text before him, a female voice reading the quote aloud, “ The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."

Scott raised his furrowed gaze to meet the bright one at the front of the classroom, their new English teacher smiling at the class. “This is the last line of the first book we’re going to read,” Ms. Blake explained, her heels clicking against the tile, “It’s also the last text you will receive in this class, phones off everyone.”

A knock at the door tore the class’s attention away from the lesson as the Principal walked in, and Scott drew in a sharp breath at the girl trailing behind him. 

The same girl he had run into a few minutes before. 

“Can I have your attention everyone?” The Principal asked, turning to the brunette beside him, “We have a new student. This is Ali Ayers. She just moved here from San Diego and I expect you to give her the same Beacon Hills welcome you give everyone else.”

The girl waved shyly before turning toward Ms. Blake. 

“Nice to meet you Ali” The English teacher began, “Please, take a seat.”

Scott noticed how her deep blue eyes seemed to scan the room before meeting his own again, the same soft smile returning.

She pushed forward and settled in on the other side of him in the vacant seat, a small “Hi” leaving her lips.

“Hi” Scott responded, fidgeting in his seat as he tried to pay attention to the lecture unfolding before him.

***

Ali had to roll her eyes at the book they were studying. Heart of Darkness was not at the top of her list, and English itself was not a subject that she cared for. 

She was definitely more partial to biology and anatomy, but she supposed she was biased. As Ms. Blake delved into the summary and the syllabus, Ali felt her attention drifting off, eyes opening and closing until the teacher's voice pulled her out of her stupor.

“Scott McCall?” Blake called from the front of the classroom. The boy beside her stirred, grabbing his backpack and heading to the door.

Ali’s eyebrows creased as she examined the interaction before her, the junior disappearing behind the door, his stuff with him. 

Whatever had called him out deserved some kind of importance and her mind immediately went to the wolf that was hospitalized. 

It slapped her across the face. 

Scott McCall.

Melissa McCall.

Scott knew the kid in the ICU.

The thud of the window pulled her attention to the green lacrosse field as she caught sight of a lone crow attempting to enter the English classroom. Ms. Blake didn’t seem phased. To be honest, Ali didn’t either until it tried again.

And again.

And _again_. 

And then the glass broke, letting the swarm of crows into the classroom, pecking at whatever skin they could find. 

She let out an involuntary scream as she huddled underneath her desk, Scott’s friend from earlier using his body as a shield for her and the redhead he had been talking to during class. She pressed herself against the desk and it was over as quickly as it had begun. 

She took a deep breath before pushing herself up like the other scarred members of her class, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. 

***   
Lydia was really starting to get sick of the amount of supernatural activity occurring in her life. First the deer and now this?

As she strode through the halls with Allison by her side she told the other girl as such. 

“Is it just me or is Beacon Hills turning into Beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?” 

The archer chuckled at her comment before their walk was rudely stopped by a new presence in the hallway. 

Her hospital gown dragged on the floor and Lydia didn’t appreciate her tight grip on her easily bruisable skin. 

“Where’s Scott McCall?”

Lydia tried to wrench her hand free from the grip, “Easy with the physicality sweetheart!” She remarked. The unknown woman let go of them and Lydia stared at the newly formed bruise on her forearm.

“I think she bruised me!”

Allison just kept staring at the space the woman once occupied before sending a look toward her own arm, “Me too.” She responded. 

Footsteps tore Lydia away from the purple mark decorating her skin and she met the bright blue eyes of their new student, her eyebrows narrowed at the two women.

“Who was that?” Ali asked, crossing her arms as she stared at the pair of women.

Lydia rubbed her arm, “Some crazy person apparently.”

The brunette nodded before hesitating. Lydia recognized the look she wore. She had seen it on Stiles way too many times before he decided to say or ask something.

“Do you guys know what’s happening here?” The new girl asked, shooting a worried look between the two women. Lydia and Allison shared an anxious glance before the hunter answered for them.

“No, this really hasn’t happened before,” Allison lied to the girl, and Lydia knew it wouldn’t be enough to deter her.

Her theory was proven right when Ali continued to ask away. “Oh, I thought I overheard the Sheriff talking about you and your dad dealing with something similar during one of your hunts.”

Lydia inhaled sharply. She was going to have to talk with Stiles about how much he revealed to his family one of these days. 

“We don’t hunt. Not anymore at least,” The gruff voice of Chris Argent came to their rescue, his arm pulling Allison into a close side hug, “You girls ready to go home?”

Allison nodded.    
“Sure dad.” The darker-haired girl grasped the arm of the new girl, eyes softening, “Hey, sorry we couldn’t be of more help.”

She sent a tight smile toward Allison before ducking back into the English classroom and Lydia wasted no time launching into how weird she thought the girl was.

“She’s new Lydia” Allison continued, “Maybe you should cut her some slack.”

“I just have a feeling about her” Lydia continued to justify, “I can’t describe it, it’s like...I don’t even know anymore.”

The redhead stared back at the school, unable to shake the insurmountable dread that was building up in her stomach. 

Something was coming. 

Something bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Tumblr: @papergirlpapertownn; @papergirlverse


	3. Full Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get increasingly more complicated as the full moon approaches and one of Ali’s old friends goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for clarity, a dashed line represents either a time skip or change of day, while the asterisks represent a change in POV.  
I really hope (haha) you guys are enjoying the story, this is my favorite season and I'm really stoked to do more world-building for the sirens since they're my fav supernatural species. Don't worry, I tried to make it as unique as possible.

“Ali!” Heather’s high pitch rattled her ears and she smiled as the girl pulled her into her arms. “I’m so happy you could make it!”

Ali pulled away and fingered the blue crystal she wore around her neck, a leftover nervous tick from when she was a kid. She hadn’t seen Heather in forever, and when the girl reached out to her to invite her to her seventeenth birthday she couldn’t say no. 

They had been best friends back in the fourth grade and now here they were, celebrating the nearing end of their teenage years. 

“This is Danielle” Heather introduced, “She’s awesome and I think you guys would get along.” 

Ali introduced herself as Danielle pushed a red solo cup into her hand, encouraging her down the disgusting alcohol concoction. She scrunched her nose at the taste but forced herself to throw it back. 

Danielle laughed at her before patting her on the shoulder, “I think we need to get you some shots.”

Ali nodded and the sound of the door opening stopped her in her tracks. She froze at the sight of two familiar figures entering her vision and Heather piped up again.

“Stiles!”

The blonde raced toward Scott’s friend and planted a kiss on his lips before dragging him down into the cellar, where she clearly had more plans than picking out a bottle of wine. 

Ali found her eyes locking with Scott’s, who waved nervously. 

She turned back to Danielle, “I’ll take those shots now.”

“Hell yeah girl” The bigger woman smiled, grabbing ahold of her hand and pulling her through the raging crowd. The vodka slid smoothly down her throat, leaving her vocal cords feeling stripped as she danced and sang with the gathered crowd, enjoying her last night of the weekend before heading back to school.

Her attention was soon taken by the sight of a hand on her arm, Heather’s boy from earlier leaning in before screaming in her ear. 

“Have you seen Heather?”

Ali shook her head, her brain fuzzy on the name of the kid before her, his face looked familiar and suddenly it hit her. “You’re Scott’s friend!” She yelled back, “Stiles right?”

The scrawny kid nodded again, “You’re the new girl!”

Ali nodded, suddenly growing uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. 

“How do you know Heather?”

She leaned toward his ear again, “We were friends before I left! How about you?”

“Same!” Stiles replied, continuing to search the sea of people for the familiar head of blonde hair, “I think she wanted to, y’know, move past that tonight. But now I can’t find her.”   
Ali nodded, his unsaid plea falling past her ears, “I’ll help you out! She could be outside.”

Stiles nodded and the pair left the dancing living room, wandering the house before checking the front porch, where the rest of Stiles’ friends waited for them. 

“Have you guys seen Heather?” She asked, running straight up to Scott. The rest of his pack shared a look before Scott turned back to her. 

“No, I haven’t sorry.”

Ali bit her lip and scanned the house before her. There weren’t many places the other girl could go, especially since this was her house, to begin with. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, answering her dad’s persistent calls. 

“Hey, Dad, what’s going on?”

“You need to get back here now” David’s harsh voice came across the phone, “Not only is it a school night but it’s almost a full moon and you and I both know what that means.”

Ali sent an apprehensive look at the group of teens behind her, “Dad, I’m at Heather’s. You told me it was okay.”

“That was before I found out what day it was.”

Her sigh blew a lone piece of hair out of her eyes, “Alright, I’ll be home soon, see you soon, love you.”

“Love you” His voice cut off as she stuffed the phone back in her pocket after hanging up. She stormed down the sidewalk, Scott’s hand catching her off guard.

“Hey, do you need a ride?”

She whirled around, the alcohol giving her new levels of confidence, “I know you’re hiding something Scott,” She spoke instead, his chocolate eyes widening at the accusation. “I don’t know what, but I’m going to find out what.”

She tore her arm from his grip and fingered her necklace again, trying to control her breathing as she walked back home, hoping Heather was alright.

___________

Her head pounded as she walked through the metal doors of the high school, her father’s words still ringing in her head. 

“It’s worse because of the moon, I did warn you.”

She shook her head and hoped David still kept a bottle of Advil in his desk. She moved into the history classroom and cracked open the drawer, finding her hangover cure and swallowing the pill, hoping it would take effect soon. 

As she left the classroom to head to Econ, she locked eyes with a man way too old to be there. His stocky stature towered over the rest of the students as he stuffed his hands in his leather jacket and a familiar smell hit her as she accidentally knocked into his shoulder. 

She stopped in her tracks.

That smell made her want to recoil. 

To crawl back into the ocean and never come back to Beacon Hills. 

It was the same smell she had found on Isaac Lahey. The smell of an Alpha. 

She ducked into the classroom just as the bell rang, taking her usual seat behind the boy whose name she knew now.

Stiles. Heather’s friend. Scott’s friend. She forced herself to remember it this time around.

“Hey” She whispered as Coach Finstock went on a tangent. Stiles turned toward her, a small smile creeping across his face.

“Hey, you’re from the party.”

She nodded, “Ali,” He shook her outstretched hand, “Did you uh, happen to hear from Heather at all?”

Stiles shook his head, “Nah, but I told my dad, so he should be on the lookout for her.”

Ali creased her eyebrows, unsure as to how that helped them, “And that helps her how?”   
Stiles leaned back before turning around to the front of the classroom, “My dad’s the Sheriff, if anyone will find her, it’ll be him.”

She nodded and grew silent as Coach laid out his wager to demonstrate risk and reward. 

“Who wants the quarter?” Finstock asked, eyes searching the classroom. 

Stiles raised his hand before taking the quarter, Finstock celebrating the fact that he finally had someone to take on his wager. 

“All right Stilinski!” 

Stiles stood up and played with the quarter for a bit before bouncing on his knees as if he was testing his own abilities. She couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of her mouth.

The room sat in tense silence as they waited to see the outcome until a voice interrupted the careful quiet.

“Stiles. Ali.” The Sheriff called from the door. 

Furrowing her eyebrows, she joined the spastic kid outside the classroom, trying to figure out what the Sheriff would want with her. 

“It’s about Heather,” he explained, sending a wary look between the two of them, “She’s been missing since last night, I just need to check in with both of you. See what you know.”

“Missing?” Ali interjected. It was worse than she thought. “I knew she had wandered off, but I didn’t think--”

“I thought she decided to hook up with one of her other friends,” Stiles cut her off, hurt clearly in his voice at the insinuation, “Has no one really seen her since last night?”   
The sheriff shook his head, worry lines on his forehead growing deeper, “According to her friends you two were the last ones to see her.”

“Us?” Ali and Stiles said at the same time.   
The Sheriff sighed, “If you remember anything, anything, you call me, okay?”

Ali nodded, staring incredulously at the retreating figure of Stiles’ dad, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She turned to the scrawny boy beside her, the two of them sharing a worried look before heading back into class just in time to see Danny’s quarter land in the cup.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and when she got home, she wasn’t surprised to see it empty. Her dad always worked late on Mondays.

Choosing instead to try and remember where she had seen the conjoined bruises on Allison and Lydia’s arms. She propped open her computer, typing in a series of search words she thought would work before heading into her dad’s office to try and find anything in the old tomes that littered his walls. 

She traced the library that stood near the door, scanning the titles for anything that might help. She was just reaching the ‘s’ section for symbols and sigils when a leather book stopped her hands in their tracks. 

She pulled out the leather tome, her finger dragging itself across the shiny new label on the wooden shelves.

** _Sirens._ **

She stared at the book in her lap, examining the cover before prying open the book, every bit of herself revealed in the pages. Her powers, the effect of the full moon.

Even the things she didn’t know.

How long had her dad been keeping this from her? How long was he planning on keeping it from her?

A thud hit the floor and she drew her gaze upward, meeting the apologetic gaze of her father.

“Ali please--”

“How long?” She asked, creasing her brows in frustration.

A guilty look formed on his face and he fidgeted on the balls of his feet. “Since your mother’s death. I decided to try and do some more research.”

Her breath caught at the sound of his confession. “Six Months?” She spoke matter-of-factly, ignoring the numb feeling of betrayal growing in her gut. “You decided to keep this from me for_ six months_.”

David moved forward, trying to calm her down. 

It didn’t work. 

“Don’t come any closer.” Her tone of voice became cold, an icy stare sent his way as she lifted the book up like a piece of evidence in a courtroom, “I’ve been trying to do research on my condition since Mom told me about it, and now you tell me that you’ve not only had several books on the subject but kept them from me for _six months_?”

David raised his hand defensively, “Ali, listen. I wasn’t sure whether they were myth or reality, once I knew--”

“Oh save it!” She burst, unable to stop her temper from flaring. “I knew my Mom shouldn’t have trusted you.”

A hurt look swirled in his green pupils, a lump forming in his throat before he straightened up. “I loved your mother, and I know that if she was still here she would agree with me.”

Ali scoffed, “That’s where you’re wrong.” She spoke callously, “Because the mother I knew wouldn’t have wanted me to have no idea how to control myself.”

She pushed past him, exiting the office 

“Ali,” He continued to call, following her to the living room, “Ali come on let’s talk about this!”

She refused to talk about anything, choosing instead to throw her jacket over her shoulders and get in the car before the full moon rose. 

She threw open the wooden door and her gaze was drawn to the sky, the leather book thudding to the ground as she dropped it from her grasp. 

Her father’s words fell on deaf ears as she stared into the silver orb hanging in the sky, full moon enchanting her every thought. 

“Alice!” David’s voice was lost to her. She sent one final death stare his way before thrusting her hand forward, drawing enough wind from the air around her to send him flying down the hallway, collapsing on the wooden floor. 

“This isn’t you,” He responded, unable to tear his gaze from the silver color that now replaced the beautiful blue irises of his daughter.

She dropped her hand and turned her gaze back toward the moon, stepping out of the house and into the pitch-black night.

The water was calling to her. 

She needed to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> Tumblr: @papergirlpapertownn; @papergirlverse


	4. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali’s adventure under the full moon leads her to familiar faces and a discovery she wants to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! This is mostly a filler chapter and kinda used to set up how Sirens are affected.  
I definitely stole some ideas from H2O since they were the main inspiration for the creature.  
Please leave kudos and comments for more!

The leaves crunched underneath her boots as the trees moved past her. The Preserve was almost entirely empty, the only source of light the silver of the moon peeking through the canopies.

Ali let the wind rush through her hair as she stood in the clearing, letting the rays wash over her, filling her with a sense of renewal she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

The clouds cut off her connection to the celestial orb and she snapped back to reality. Confusion began to set in. 

How the hell did she get all the way out here?

A scream hit her ears and she ran.

Her feet moved at lightning speed, locating the scream and getting there in record time. Two kids ducked into a shed and the smell of a predator hit her nose.

“Hey!” She yelled, drawing the attention of the wolves toward her. Their golden eyes flashed and they charged.

She fled, letting her feet carry her through the preserve, trusting that they knew where they were going. Her breath shook in her ears, heartbeat pounding as she leaped over tree roots and rocks in an attempt to lose the predators on her tail.

Ali’s feet skid to a stop at the edge of a cliff, and she stared down into the lake below, the choppy waters calling to her, asking her to join them as they crashed against the rocks. 

She whirled around, the wolves finally catching up to her as they released a roar into the air. The sound seemed to push the clouds away from the moon, the silver rays hitting her face, and she thrust her hands forward, drawing power from the moonlight and tides to send a stream of water bursting from behind her, spraying the two dogs before her. 

They snarled and charged again.

She sent them a smirk and turned toward the lake.

She jumped.

Her legs hit the water first, sinking deeper and deeper into the reservoir until her eyes flashed open, sight enhancing as she began to swim upward, her legs fusing together, a burning sensation crawling up her lower body, a high pitched scream left her mouth as she broke through the surface of the water, rattling the cliffs and forest around her until she caught another glimpse of the orb hanging in the sky. 

She flicked her inky tail before diving back into the water, swimming at breakneck speeds that she had missed, gills flapping beneath her lungs to help her breathe. 

She was home.

She was free.

***

Scott and Derek prowled the woods, Argent by their side while Isaac tried to sniff out what remained of Cora and Boyd. 

They had killed someone. 

Someone innocent.

And Scott and Derek had let them loose. 

“These emitters should help us corral them toward the school,” Chris explained, pressing one into the ground. 

Their response was cut off by the sound of bushes moving in the distance. Scott drew his claws, ready to fight off Cora and Boyd if that’s what it came to.

What emerged from the clearing was much more surprising.

The girl shivered, her arms crossed across her chest and Scott forced himself to keep staring at her face, her hair, anything except the naked frame in front of him.

“Ali?” Scott asked, retracting his claws, but it was too late, she had seen them, “What are you doing out here?”   
The girl looked as if she was trying to come up with an excuse, but her wide eyes and open mouth told them everything they already needed to know.

“I don’t--I don’t know” She admitted, “I can’t remember how I got here”

Scott hurriedly shrugged off his jacket, handing the denim article of clothing her way. He tried not to think about how it dwarfed her petite frame, how she still seemed to shiver even with the added warmth.

“You need to get home” Chris interjected, “There are monsters wandering these woods.”

She nodded, still in a trance-like state, “Werewolves” She stated, drawing concerned looks from the three of them, “I, uh, I ran into a few of them I think.”

“Where did they go?” Derek asked urgently, moving closer to her. Ali recoiled from the Alpha, shrinking back as he pressed forward.

“They uh, went toward the school I think” She admitted, her eyes finally locking with Scott’s. He retreated as he caught the bright color that replaced the usual deep blue he had gotten used to seeing. 

Silver swirled in her irises, and Scott finally put the pieces together. She was like them.

But what did that color mean? 

She held the full moon in her eyes, but she couldn’t remember anything at all. 

“You should head home,” Scott told her, inching closer to her, “You’re still under the influence of the full moon.”

She nodded, her dazed look never leaving her face. “I can find my way back from here” Ali continued, still shivering underneath the jacket, her bare legs exposed. “Go find the rest of your pack.”

Scott nodded before sharing a concerned look with Argent and Derek, disappearing into the woods to set up the rest of the emitters. His thoughts were with Ali. 

What was she?   
And what was she doing outside under the full moon?   
***

She awoke on the leafy ground with nothing but a black denim jacket surrounding her. Her hair was a mess and her head hurt like a mother.

Ali lifted a hand to her temple, rubbing back and forth in the hopes of relieving some of the aching. She pushed herself off the ground, unable to recall anything except a few faces here and there.

Two kids.

Two werewolves.

Scott. Derek.

Fuck. They knew what she was now. At least she knew what they were as well. 

That Alpha smell radiated off of Hale, and Scott’s golden eyes and claws had tipped her off. He was part of Derek’s pack, the same way the two others were.

She continued barefoot through the preserve, trying to find her way back to the road. 

Ali swore as her foot hooked itself on a tree root, causing her to faceplant on the ground. Something wet hit the top of her head and she turned her gaze sideways, the sun illuminating the scuffed boots against the tree and she drew her gaze upward, pushing herself up to get a better glimpse.

Her eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of a woman around her age tied against the tree by her neck, throat freshly slit as blood dripped from a huge gash in her head. 

Ali screamed.


	5. Dark Oaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her issues with the full moon, Ali begins to uncover the mystery of the killings in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and hopefully will be posting more.  
If you leave comments and kudos I am more likely to post more chapters so please do that!  
Thank you to those who have left comments and Kudos, I love them. Mwah!

“What were you doing in the forest at night?”

Sheriff Stilinski’s voice rang through her head, drawing her from her thoughts as she met the skeptical gaze of the man who had found her. She didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t end up incriminating Scott and the others. She squirmed, the clothes they had given her way too big. Playing with the drawstring of the sweatpants they had found for her she turned her gaze toward the floor.

“I had gotten in a fight with my dad,” Ali lied, “I decided to try and cool off by going on a walk.”

Stilinski stared at her, eyes still full of skepticism, “You just decided to go for a walk?”

She nodded, her doe-eyed stare lending some innocence to her story.

“And you can’t remember anything after that?” He asked again, his tone clearly showcasing his disbelief in her story. Ali nodded.

“Look,” She began, “I really just need to call my dad--”

“Alice!” David’s voice rang through the police station, his footsteps rushing to her side. He pulled her into a tight embrace, squeezing the life back into her. “Thank god you’re okay”

The Sherrif nodded at the other deputies, leaving the two of them alone. Once they were out of earshot, she began to ramble.

“Dad, I’m so sorry,” Ali began, whispering into his chest, “I didn’t mean any of that, I know you were just trying to protect me, and I got scared, and I didn’t know what to do--”

“Shh, Hey” David’s soothing hands ran through her hair, calm and comfort washing over her, “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have kept that from you. It’s your heritage, you deserve to know.”

“But you were right,” She admitted, “We didn’t know if it was fact or fiction.”

He pulled her close again, “We’ll figure it out. I promise.”

She shivered, still unable to shake the freezing feeling of the reservoir she had dove into. She could still feel the burning in her legs as they seared together, the flapping of her gills as she sped into the cove, the blood of several underwater mammals staining her teeth as she ripped them to shreds. 

This last full moon was awful. She closed her eyes, trying to block it from her memory. 

She couldn’t. 

The ride to school was agonizing. She felt like that animal, that predator, was still inside her. That it hadn’t left.

“Hey,” David called as they walked up the stairs to the main area of the school, “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Ali bit her lip, unable to shake the knot forming in her stomach, “I hurt you.” She admitted, her throat closing up at the memory. 

“It wasn’t you.” David comforted, “The full moon...it makes you do some crazy things. I can’t hold it against you.”

Ali nodded, unsure if she agreed with his statement. She became a monster every time that silver orb appeared in the sky. She became what her mother had worked so hard to avoid. She became dangerous. 

David pressed a kiss into her hair before sending her another sympathetic look, “Tonight we’ll get pizza okay?”   
She nodded, waving goodbye before heading into the school toward her first class of the day. Unfortunately, that just so happened to be one of the classes with the very person she was trying to avoid. As she took the seat in front of Scott and Isaac, she fidgeted in the plastic chair, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. 

“Hey” Scott’s voice tingled against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, “Are you okay?”

Ali smiled before nodding, never tearing her eyes from the chemistry board. “Yeah, I’m fine,” She whispered back, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you apparently went nuts back in the forest,” Isaac whispered on her other side. “What the hell was that anyway?”

“Isaac—”

“What?” The curly-haired werewolf replied, “She shows up exactly where Boyd and Cora were and then ends up wandering around naked and you don’t wanna know more?”

Ali’s shoulder’s stiffened at the insinuation, “I wasn’t tracking you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” She responded, “I’m like you guys, I get affected when the full moon rises.” She explained, her hand writing down the notes that the teacher was gesturing too on the board. 

She could almost see the confused look the two boys were sharing behind her. Scott’s whisper brushed against her ear again.

“We just wanted to make sure you made it back okay.” He expressed, concern dotting his voice, “Apparently Stiles thinks there’s some kind of sacrificial ritual going on.”

Her body froze at the information Scott had just dropped on her. 

The strangulation.

The blows to the head.

The stab wounds.

If someone was going around committing sacrifices...then that meant that her mother’s plan hadn’t worked. The Alpha had found his way to Beacon Hills.

“He’s right,” She responded, her tone turning serious as she gulped down the lump forming in her throat, “The threefold death, I’ve seen it before.” She admitted.

“Where?” Scott’s voice became urgent and before she could tell him anything else the teacher’s voice rang through the classroom.

“Mr. McCall!” Mr. Harris’ drew the wolf’s attention forward, “Please stop distracting Miss Ayers from her work. She has a lot to catch up on.”

Ali raised her hand, “It was my fault, Mr. Harris!” She lied, “I was confused about a question, Scott was just helping me out.”

He peered at her over the top of his thick-rimmed glasses, “In that case, I suggest you look somewhere else for help Miss Ayers.” 

She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes moving toward the clock, as if gazing at the numbers would make the day go by faster.

It didn’t.

But by the time lunch came around, she had some sense of purpose and idea of what she needed to do. She swiped the keys from her dad’s office and piled into the minivan, allowing the GPS in her mind to follow the familiar path to the hospital.

“Ali,” Melissa’s eyebrows shot up in confusion, “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

She waved the concern off, “Lunch break, listen, I need to see those bodies the sheriff brought in”

Melissa sighed before gesturing toward the back door, “You and Stiles both. He seemed to think that they were some kind of—”

“Sacrifices,” Ali finished for her.

Melissa nodded, a weird look in her eye, “Exactly” She pulled the zipper of each body bag, revealing the pale corpses of the three victims. 

Strangulation.

Blunt force trauma.

Stabbing.

The three fold death. Exactly as she suspected. 

“Stiles was right,” Ali whispered aloud before zipping up the bags once more, “Thank you for this Melissa, I’m so sorry.”

She rushed out of the hospital, her speed carrying her to the car in seconds, inserting the key and driving back to the school just in time for the bell to ring, signaling the end of class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and when the final bell rang, all Ali wanted to do was head home.

She sped past the music room, stopping at the sight of a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair alone in the room.

“Lydia?” Ali asked, her boots slapping against the floor as she approached the girl, her bright green eyes never leaving the sight of the phone on the piano. “Is everything okay?”

She shook her head, pressing the bright red button of the voice recording.

Ali creased her eyebrows, unsure why Lydia wanted her to listen to the music teacher’s piano lesson until the recording hit the halfway point, a discordant note ringing out before delving into a series of barbaric chants.

“Was that—”

“I think so,” Lydia announced, the fearful look never leaving her face. Ali couldn’t blame her. 

Her stomach curled in on itself, flipping and flopping around as she imagined the same fate of the girl in the woods befalling the teachers of Beacon Hills High.

“Call Stiles” Ali commanded, “And Deaton, they need to know about this.” 

Lydia nodded, pulling out her phone and stepping out of the music room to follow her orders. Ali’s hand shook as she texted her dad, her request seeming out of place.

** _A: I need you to look up Celtic mythology. Specifically druids and sacrificial rituals._ **

** _D: does this have anything to do with the body you found last night?_ **

** _A: Unfortunately yes._ **

** _D: I’ll check when I get home._ **

“Okay,” Lydia’s voice entered the classroom again, “They’re on their way.”

The redhead began pacing, her nerves practically radiating off of her small frame.

“Lydia!” Ali called, grabbing the girl by the shoulders, “I need you to calm down, everything is going to be fine.”

***

Deaton stared at the recording, handing it back to Lydia, “Can we get a copy of this?”

She nodded, pocketing the phone and sharing an anxious look with the brunette beside her.

Stiles stared at the pairing, trying once again to figure out how Lydia had managed to find another dead body and how Ali fit into all of this.

Scott had mentioned she was supernatural, probably a werewolf, but Stiles couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was happening. 

That she was something else.

“Each group of three would have its own purpose,” Deaton explained, “Virgins, healers, warriors—”

“Warriors” Stiles cut him off, crossing his arms, “Would that be like-- like soldiers?”

Deaton nodded, “Absolutely.”

“That’s it,” Stiles started, “That’s gotta be the pattern, Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd. I’ll get him on the phone.”

Deaton nodded and the two almost missed the anxious look Ali and Lydia shared.

“What is it?” Deaton asked the two women, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing—” Ali began, playing with the tips of her fingers, “It’s just, I thought of someone else with a military connection.”

Stiles watched the look of realization settle over the two of them and Lydia pressed her lips together.

“It’s right on his desk” Lydia finished, “The West Point honor code.”

The foursome bolted out of the room immediately, racing down the hallways to try and reach Mr. Harris’ room before anyone else could be taken.

They were too late. 

His chair was empty and his bag was left on the floor.

Ali sorted through their recent tests, searching for any clues to his whereabouts. They were only half-finished. 

Her fingers found her own test, creasing her brows in frustration as she gazed at the packet, “C? I deserved at the very least a B+”

“Really?” Stiles faced the new girl, irritation rife in his voice as he met her deep blue gaze. She shrugged. “Our teacher is missing, possibly dead and you’re worried about your grade?”   
Ali showed him another test with the letter A on top of it. 

“Look at the two tests,” She pointed out, “See anything interesting?”

Lydia joined Stiles on his other side, “They’re the same test.” She observed, “same answers, same questions…”

“Yeah,” Ali continued, “Because Isaac copied my paper, so you wanna explain how the exact same test managed to get two different grades?”   
A bright red letter caught Stiles’ gaze and he felt his stomach knot itself as realization settled in. “More importantly,” He began, picking up a lone test, “Why is this test graded R?”

“And this one H?” Lydia asked, picking up another packet.

Deaton joined them on the opposite side of the desk, a reluctant look on his face as the three teens watched him pluck the tests from his hands and arrange them into a pattern, fear tainting this voice. “You know how I told you Druid was the Gaelic word for wise oak?”

Stiles nodded, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the history lesson.

Deaton finished arranging the tests, “if a druid went down the wrong path, a wise oak could become...a dark oak.” 

The teen stared down at the finished arrangement, dread settling over the room.

“There’s a word for that as well.” The letters formed a unique word, Stiles was unsure about the pronunciation until Deaton continued to speak.

_ “Darach” _


	6. Frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali finally starts to feel like part of the pack as Allison and Lydia invite her on their mission to stalk the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a long ass time, but here I am again!  
I finally have an idea where this story is gonna go and I've added a few more characters that will come into play later. (not this season though, it's all Ali).  
Also, sorry for how bad this Chapter is. It took me literal months to finish writing it.

Allison’s leg continued to shake, the part of her that wasn’t riding the break unable to keep still. She would get close, and then she would pull back. She had seen the eye rolls Lydia had sent her way, the girl unable to tear herself from her phone as Allison’s knuckles clenched against the steering wheel. 

“Am I getting too close?” She asked, biting her lip, “I’m getting too close aren’t I?”

“That depends,” Lydia responded, finally tearing herself free from her phone, “are you planning on just following the bus or are you gonna mount it at some point?”

A flip of a brunette ponytail whipped through her vision and Ali leaned forward, her voice nonchalant as she addressed Allison’s question, “I think all you need is a red and blue siren and your goal is complete.”

Allison sighed, blowing a raspberry before sending a skeptical look at the two women she had invited along. “Yeah,” She agreed, “I should--I should back off.”

“Well, that also depends,” Lydia chimed in, “do you mean the bus…”

“...or the ex-boyfriend you’re stalking?” Ali finished for the redhead. Allison fought to control the blush creeping across her face, staring straight ahead, eyes never leaving the bus.

“Well after what happened last night, I’m not letting him out of my sight,” Allison explained, feeling the need to defend her behavior, especially concerning her new acquaintance.

“Right,” Ali teased, sending a shot of irritation through the other woman’s chest. Allison couldn’t explain why she had such a hard time with the girl who shared part of her name. Usually, Lydia was the one who felt the need to ostracize new people, but something about Ali just rubbed the hunter the wrong way. 

At first, she wanted to chalk it up to her growing relationship with Scott and Stiles, almost pushing Allison out of the friend group, but then she started to befriend Lydia, and she couldn’t fault the girl for that.

But as she went over the events of last night in her head, she felt her suspicion rise back up again. What the hell had Ali been doing there? And why hadn’t she told anyone?”

***   
“I keep telling you, we don’t need to get involved,” David reminded her, handing her several books from his office.

Ali smirked, a challenging look meeting her step-father’s exhausted gaze, “And I keep telling you, that this is our fight.” She opened the book, peering through the yellowing pages to try and find anything on the word Darach, “Mom and I have dealt with Deucalion before, she gave her life trying to stop him,”

“Which is why I’m trying to keep you out of it,” David pleaded, moving around the desk to stand over her, fear written across his face, “I can’t lose both of you,”

She wrapped her arms around his torso, his chin placing itself on top of her head, “You won’t” Ali reassured him, a knot in her stomach weighing her down as a small part of her refused to believe the reassurance.

There was a reason she wasn’t telling him everything. 

There was a reason she wasn’t letting him know her plan.

Because she couldn’t lose him either.

It was long past her bedtime when she caught a glimpse of Allison exiting the building across from her. Wasting no time, Ali grasped hold of her jacket, the soft material comforting her spiking nerves as she tip-toed down the staircase, careful not to let her father know about her whereabouts. She crept out the backdoor, the wind blowing through her hair as she began to trail the huntress, her fingers playing with the blue gem dangling from her neck, ready for whatever awaited her at the end of the path.

***

Allison continued to grip the steering wheel, her eyes never leaving the road before her, unable to process anything but the events of last night.

“Uh Allison,” The brunette in the backseat spoke up, her bright blue eyes widening, “I think we’re gonna need to pull over soon.”

“Huh?” Allison shook herself out of her slump to look at where Ali was pointing, “Oh come on. What if-- What if we stop?” She posited, not wanting to lose the close tail they had on the bus. 

“Is it really that big of a deal?” Lydia asked, leaning against the headrest, “I mean, if we lose them we know where they’re headed.”

Allison whipped around, “You didn’t see what happened,”

A scoff flew behind her, Ali’s soft chuckle only heard by the brunette in the driver’s seat. 

Lydia kept picking at her nails. 

“No, but I heard who started it.”

“Oh yeah?” Ali prodded, her anger bubbling at the implication, “Is that what your boyfriend told you?”

Lydia tossed her a creased brow, “Boyfriend? Do you mean Aiden?”

Silence passed between the three women while Ali shared a raised eyebrow with Allison, Lydia watching the interaction with a frustrated scoff.

“Oh my gosh!” Lydia exclaimed, “That’s why you brought her here? To keep an eye on me and them?”

Allison shook her head, “I brought Ali because Scott and Stiles trust her,” She explained, sending a warmth rushing through the brunette’s chest, “and you’re telling me there’s nothing going on with you and Aiden?”

Lydia collapsed against the seat, “I am appalled by the insinuation”

Ali leaned forward, a smirk on her face as Allison continued her interrogation.

“Nothing?” the hunter asked.

“Nothing” Lydia scoffed.

“You sure about that?” Ali piped up.

Thankfully, Lydia’s next protest was cut off by the ringing of Ali’s phone, the brunette’s eyes going wide at the sight of Stiles’ name.   
“Hey Stiles,” She spoke aloud, making sure Allison and Lydia knew what was happening, “Yeah, we’re just enjoying--”

“I know you guys are right behind us” Stiles cut her off, sending Ali grimacing at his next request, “put me on speaker”

She complied, the three women shifting uncomfortably in their seats. “Look,” Stiles continued, “Scott’s still hurt”

“What do you mean still?” Allison asked, worry filling her voice, “He’s not healing?”

Stiles confirmed their suspicions, “No he’s not healing. I think he’s actually getting worse,” he paused, and Ali recalled something she had read about Alpha attacks, “The blood’s turning like a black color--”

“Stiles” Ali spoke up, cutting the anxious kid off, “I’ve seen this before, I can help him, but you have to get him off the bus”

“There’s a rest area about a mile up” Allison piped up, a sense of renewal about her, like all her hope had reentered her body, “tell the coach to pull over”

“Yeah I’ve been trying--”

“Well try harder” Ali jumped in, “You’re one of the smartest and most annoying kids in school, if anyone can get him to stop the bus you can,”

“I honestly don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or not” Stiles responded before Ali shook her head and hung up the phone, anxiously staring at the bus, willing it to pull over.

***

The mall was their final stand. Ali had to restrain her laughter. It looked like Alphas had a penchant for choosing abandoned public spaces to fight against people who didn’t agree with them. 

The park in San Diego, and now the Beacon Hills mall.

Scott and Isaac looked like ants in comparison to the giant escalators above them, the Alpha pack making their dramatic entrance in order to create maximum suspense. 

Ali felt her teeth clench at the sight of the blind man leading the pack.

The man who appeared in her nightmares every night.

The man who’s claws scratched a cut so deep no one could survive it.

The animal who killed her mother.

He was gonna pay for everything eventually, but for now, Ali had to let Scott face this fight. This wasn’t her battle. They didn’t even know she was here.

But she was. 

They needed backup if they were going to win this.

They needed her.

***

Ali wasted no time, scrambling out of the back of the car and following the hunched figures into the rest stop, watching as Stiles leaned Scott against the wall near the sink. She fell to her knees, pushing up the stained shirt to catch a glimpse of the pus-soaked wound, black coating her fingertips as her bright blue eyes widened in horror.

“That bad huh?” Scott attempted to push out a joke as Ali’s mouth hung open, Stiles moving back to join Lydia and Allison.

“Oh my god…”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Allison asked, unable to look at anything else. 

Scott chuckled out, “Sorry” the word almost inaudible. 

Ali shook her head, swallowing the bile that had found itself in her throat before meeting Scott’s dark gaze, grasping his shoulder as she focused on the words coming out of her mouth, imagining each phrase coated in a layer of honey, tailor-made for the teen before her.

“You are going to get through this” She spoke calmly, no emotion in her voice as she stared at the pupils of the boy before her, “Your wound will heal itself and the pain will be gone”

His pupils dilated. 

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

“I’m gonna get better” He repeated, a smile on his face as he said that, “I will get better” 

“Yes,” Ali continued, each honey-coated word landing exactly where she wanted it to, “You are going to get better.”

She drew her gaze to the blackened wound, the cut slowly beginning to close up from her efforts.

“You did it” Lydia spoke in hushed tones, unable to believe what she was seeing, “You were able to trigger his healing somehow”

Ali stood up, facing the trio behind her, a proud smile on her face until she caught the worry hiding in Allison’s eyes. 

“Then why is he slumping again?” She asked, pointing toward Scott’s near unconscious body, running to catch the young wolf. 

Ali stumbled back, “That’s not possible,” She whispered, “He should be good as new,”

“Well he’s not” Stiles confronted, “Clearly your little witch trick didn’t work as well as you thought”

Ali bit her lip, facing the dark-haired boy before her, crossing her arms as her eyebrows drew themselves up in frustration. 

“He’s gonna need another shirt” Allison piped up, readying a needle and thread to stitch up the wound herself, “where’s his bag?”

“On the bus,” Stiles chimed in.

“I’ll get it” Ali spoke up, unable to stomach the fact that one of her tricks of the trade, the last thing her mother had taught her to do, had failed. 

“I’ll come with you” Lydia piped up, following the girl out of the rest stop. Ali nodded, not really wanting to be around the redhead at the moment. The girl had done nothing but antagonize her since she had gotten here and now all of a sudden she wanted to be friends?

“Hey!” Lydia called, running to keep up with Ali’s rushed pace, “You did all you could”

“That’s never happened before” Ali spun around, pressure building in her chest as she began to breathe to try and alleviate it, “That has always worked, always. And now one of my friends is on the verge of dying because I failed Lydia!” the words fell out of her mouth before she could catch them. 

The redhead stood there staring at the brunette before her, watching Ali take a deep breath in before engulfing her in her arms, Lydia squeezing her tightly.

Ali’s hands went reluctantly around the torso of the woman embracing her, relaxing into the hug as she closed her eyes, imagining she was back in her mother’s arms, listening to her voice soothe her after she failed. 

“Hey,” Stiles’ voice cut through the silence, causing the two girls to break apart, “Uh, Scott needs that shirt, soon.” He scratched the back of his head, his adam’s apple moving up in down as he swallowed nervously.

Ali nodded, turning away to head toward the bus.

***

“Kill Him” Deucalion’s words rang through the empty mall, ordering Derek to kill one of his own pack members.

Ali knew this was where she came in. Focusing all her energy on the ground beneath her, she searched for any source of water, any sort of liquid she could get her hands on. 

A minute passed. Then another. 

Sparks were heard from the lobby, arrows flying past as Allison finally made her entrance. 

The familiar tug entered Ali’s stomach and she smiled, tossing her hands in the air as her fingers clenched themselves together. 

Two large geysers of steam launched themselves from the pipes in the walls, the big Alpha howling in pain and letting Derek attack him from behind.

The two struggled near the edge of the walkway, Scott pulling himself forward to scratch the back of the Alpha’s leg, sending him and Derek flying over the side.

Ali could only watch in horror.

***

When Ali finished repacking Scott’s bag, she found her path blocked by the hulking figure of Isaac Lahey.   
“What happened to him?” The wolf asked, arms crossed. 

Ali shrugged, not wanting to start anything, “He was injured, that’s all I know.”

Isaac grasped her arm, keeping her in place and she resited the urge to fight back. 

She was really getting tired of Scott’s friends not trusting her. 

“You’re lying,” he growled, claws digging into her arm. 

Ali growled right back, “I don’t know what happened to Scott”

She watched with a smile as Isaac’s pupil moved back and forth at her words. 

“You don’t know what happened to Scott.” He repeated, retracting his claws and letting her pass. Seems like she wasn’t a complete failure after all.

But that didn’t stop Isaac from cornering Ethan and beating the crap out of him. Ali watched with patient eyes, wondering when the hot-headed wolf was finally gonna blow his cover once and for all. 

“ISAAC!” the yell turned even her head, drawing everyone’s attention to the person it came from. 

Scott.

The crowd dispersed, Isaac wearing a look of shame akin to a wounded animal on his face as he piled back onto the bus with the rest of them. Ali was getting ready to join the rest of the class when a familiar head of dark hair pulled her aside.

“I know Ali,” Allison spoke cryptically, worry in her face. 

Ali chuckled, unsure what the hunter was referring to, “Know what? Scott better than anyone? Cause I think we all know that.”

Allison sent a look behind her shoulder to ensure no one was around before turning back to face Ali, “I know that you were there last night.”

Ali’s arms dropped, her cool facade being replaced with an open mouth and wide eyes as she stared at the woman in front of her, her stomach entering her throat.

Allison didn’t stop there. “And I know what you are.”   


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @papergirlverse if you want to know more about my OC and @papergirlpapertownn for my main!


End file.
